


acoustic

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: bed, sheets, dongyoung.





	acoustic

dongyoung's back is impossible curved, each touch of taeyong's hand making it arch even more. taeyong's cock is full and hot in his ass, every little thrust pressing against his prostate. "mmh, god," taeyong says, sliding both his hands on the sides of dongyoung's waist.

 

they're both naked, perched over one another at midnight. dongyoung has his arms wrapped around taeyong's neck and he lifts himself up gingerly. they have time- the entire night to themselves, curtains half so if dongyoung looks through it at the right angle, he can see the crescent moon.

 

when he slides himself back down it's another stretch, another pulse of his own cock against their stomach's. taeyong is whispering nonsense into his ear, unintelligible praises. he licks over dongyoung's ear and dongyoung whines, hips jerking up, and taeyong's cock moves inside of him.

 

"yongie," dongyoung says. his fingers are pressing dents into taeyong's back as taeyong's are doing to his hips, a bruising feeling while he lifts them up and down.

 

"shh," taeyong coos, "i've got you, angel." and he brings dongyoung's chest off of his so he can press a sweet kiss on his lips, tongue searing stripes across every lick and bite.

 

he thrusts up and at the same time brings both his palms up to ghost over dongyoung's nipples. it's electrifying, makes dongyoung grind down and rock into taeyong's warmth. "like that, baby," taeyong says as he jerks his hips up in short time. "fuck yourself on my cock like a good boy."

 

he listens- of course he does, whatever will have taeyong kissing over his shoulders and telling him he's doing good. dongyoung moans, high pitched and loud and absolutely filthy but taeyong doesn't mind- he keeps dongyoung's head thrown back so he can suck marks onto his neck.

 

"that's it, keep going." taeyong's voice is muffled by dongyoung's neck and dongyoung keeps rocks his hips and all he can feel is taeyong splitting him open and taeyong sucking on his neck.

 

"more," dongyoung pants, and taeyong moves away from his neck to tangle a hand in dongyoung's hair and kiss him stupid, more senseless teeth and tongue than lips. "more, please, close." it's all he can manage when taeyong is fucking him so good, pampering him so well with his fingers on the small of his back.

 

taeyong pulls away. "go ahead angel," he says, taking one of dongyoung's nipples into his mouth and biting down. that's it- dongyoung is coming and taeyong thrusts into his hole one last time before he's coming, too, and dongyoung can't help but think about how easy everything is- simple, they're just fucking into the early hours of the day, all he wants is taeyong's lips on him again, sticky, there's come on his stomach, taeyong doesn't care at all.

 

they both fall onto the sheets. "you're so good for me," taeyong tells him, kissing the tears in his eyes away. there's no cleaning up, taeyong'll take care of it in the morning.

 

for now, he's still, and taeyong kisses his temples.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @neovyong  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqqRn0l0PKE  
> whatta bop!!!


End file.
